Fullmetal Alchemist: Short Drabbles
by NicAniLo
Summary: A collection of short stories ranging from 100 words to 1000 words. All based off of head cannons. Will be marked as complete, but stories might be added as time continues. Edwin Royai Almei
1. Al's Alergies

**Time line: 1 year after the promised day**

 **Outline: Alphonse discovers what it means to have a cat.**

Al sneezed for up tenth time today. It was just his luck that he'd caught a cold. Yes a cold. Nothing else. Since getting his body back, things like this would happen often. Within the year of being in the flesh, he'd been sick fourteen times. That's averaged more than once a month! He grunted inwardly at it.

"Bless you" Edward commented nonchalantly, attention focused on the book he was reading.

The small tabby kitten Al had recently brought in was curled up in his lap purring softly while he scratched behind her ears and on the back of her neck.

The kitten mewed and as if on cue, Alphonse sneezed once again.

Ed looked up from his book. "Bless you"

"Thank you" Alphonse replied, expecting Ed to go back to reading. When he didn't he voiced his next words. "What?"

"Oh, nothing" Ed said, but it was obvious he thought he knew something Al didn't.

"Don't do that" Al complained, "tell me"

Ed looked up at him again and hesitated before speaking, "Well, have you noticed that your ' _cold_ ' didn't start until you brought home that cat. That was almost a month ago, Al. Colds don't last that long without you promoting them to"

Al's eyebrows furrowed at this. What was he implying?

"What I mean is, what if you're allergic to the cat?"

Alphonse choked, "Seriously?"

"Well, it's a logical explanation."

"But you don't know for sure"

"No" Ed looked back to his book, "why don't you ask the neighbors-what was their names?- to watch it for a few days. You should be able to tell by then if it really is allergies or just a cold"

Al sighed and just like that, the cat was arranged to stay with the neighbors for a few days and Alphonse was ordered no visiting.

And that's how they discovered Alphonse's cat allergy.


	2. Dragons and Wizards

**Time line: ~12 years after the promised day**

 **Outline: Edward is hesitant to tell his children about his mistake.**

Winry looked out the open window in the kitchen to where her husband and their children were playing. It was a beautiful day and the children were restless so outside seemed the best way to go.

At that moment, Kaitlyn was running after her father while Elias held up a stick as if it were a steel sword. It wasn't until Elias found the right opening to lightly tap his father's shoulder that Edward fell to the ground in a dramatic death.

"You got me! How dare you slay the magnificent wizard of the east!" The children giggled and ran to jump up onto their father's stomach. Ed let out an oof with the impact and played dead, his mouth open and his tongue hanging over his lips.

"Daddy? Where did your real leg go?" Kaitlyn asked. That caught his attention and his head jumped up to look at his daughter before shifting to the automail.

"A dragon gobbled it up" he lied as his hands made way to tickle his daughter. She giggled on instinct and tried to get away.

"But really, dad, why do you have a metal leg?" This time it was Elias who asked.

"A wizard zapped it out of existence!" He lied again and reached for his son. Once in his arms, the three collapsed back onto the ground. "I'm pooped. I'm not as young as I used to be."

"I tried to tell you" Elias smirked

"Oh great, apparently my traits have been passed on" Ed laughed at the irony. "Come on you punkos, let's go see if mommy will make us a snack" and together, they got up and walked inside.

* * *

Later that evening, Winry tucked Elias into his bed, knowing Ed was doing the same with Kaitlyn.

"Hey, mom?" Elias asked quietly, avoiding her gaze.

"Yeah?" She asked

"Why doesn't dad tell us what happened to his leg?"

She hesitated for a moment, "I guess that's because he doesn't want you to be disappointed in him"

He looked up to her now, his eyes pleading as he said, "I won't be! I know people make mistakes. I just don't like it when he lies because he knows we know he's lying"

Winry smiled wryly at him, "…When your father was a little older than you, he and his brother attempted human transmutation to bring his mother back. It rebounded and he lost his leg and his brother lost his whole body"

"But I thought uncle Al was his only brother"

"Right. He then gave up his right arm to transmute uncle Al's soul to a suit of armor. They spent nearly five years trying to get their bodies back to normal. And when they did, it cost dad his ability to use alchemy"

"Is that why he can't teach me?"

She nodded.

"So he didn't tell us because he thought we'd see him different?"

Again, Winry nodded.

"I guess I do see him differently." Elias said, looking down at his feet. "I mean, not in a bad way. Dad is really brave to try to fix his mistakes like that. And he actually did it! That's really cool"

Winry smiled at him, "time for bed" she bent down to kiss his forehead then turned of his bedside lamp and made way for the door. "Goodnight" she whispered one last time before closing the door completely.

The sniffle behind her had her turning abruptly to see Ed standing just outside Kaitlin's door. He was leaning against the wall and his hand were tucked behind his back. His head down to stare at the floor. The way he stood told her he had heard her.

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't want him to know. He would've found out someday anyway. You can't keep it a secret from him forever. He deserves to know. It will serve as a remi-"

She was cut off when Ed pushed off the wall and wrapped his arms around her. She returned the gesture and he let out a choked sob.

"He called me brave." He whispered and his voice cracked. "Me of all people"

Winry smiled and rubbed soothing circles on his shoulder blades. "I think you doubt your kids too much"


	3. Shiny Leg

**Timeline: Six years after the promised day**

 **Outline: Winry comes home to find some admirers**

"I'm home!" Winry called as she walked through the front door. Going grocery shopping had taken longer than expected, and she simply hoped that Ed hadn't misplaced the kids while she was gone. I mean, not that she had that little faith in him, but one Edward against a four and one year old, there were many ways it could go wrong.

When she didn't hear a response, she headed to the kitchen to put groceries away.

"Ed?" She called again, taking a loaf of bread from the paper bag.

Again no response.

Winry set the loaf down on the counter and headed for the study. Maybe he was reading and had gotten lost in thought?

As she got closer she began to hear the distinct sound of paper being torn. Dread filled her and she quickly made way to the study and opened the door. She paused at the sight.

Edward lay in the middle of the floor asleep with a book laying on his chest. Little Kaitlyn was in her father's arm, but obviously trying to get free. A piece of tin foil was wrapped around her leg and she was pulling at it and gumming on her fingers simultaneously. However, it was Elias that drew her attention as he ripped a piece of foil from the packaging. He then proceeded to wrap it around his left leg.

"Elias, what are you doing?" Winry asked, sure she had a pretty good idea, but wanted confirmation.

He turned to look at his mom then stood and trotted over to her. With a big grin, he proclaimed, "Look, mommy! Now we have a shiny leg like daddy!"


	4. Piano Prodigy

**Timeline: ~Six weeks after Edwards certification**

 **Outline: A Military banquet turns into a performance.**

 **A/N: The song Ed plays can be found on YouTube under the title "If Today Was Your Last Day - Nickleback - Piano Cover" by Bucktown Tiger**

Edward cracked the knuckles on his left hand as he heard some general begin his announcements. He was nervous, if the knots in his stomach and his clammy Palm was anything to show.

"You shouldn't be so nervous, brother" Al said as he watched him.

"Like you have much to say. You're not the one performing in front of an audience in less than a minute" he said, running a hand down his face.

"Don't worry about it. You're good at piano, you have a good voice, you shouldn't have any difficulties"

"Says you. What if the mechanics in my automail freeze? What if I stutter? I could choke or my voice could break" he swallowed hard at these possibilities. "Why don't you just tell them I'm sick. They'd believe that. I'm not necessary for this thing anyway"

"You know Colonel Mustang wants you to perform. This is your introduction. He wouldn't have asked you if he didn't want you to. Besides, you've been playing for almost two years now. You're good."

"That doesn't change-"

"Edward you're up" one of the backstage crew told him.

Ed nodded and looked down at his clothes to make sure they were in order. His tie was tucked into the vest, the single sleeve garner was in the correct position, his crisp white button up was tucked in, his gloves were on, his ponytail was neat, his shoes were shined.

And with one final glance, he turned to Al who gave him a thumbs up, before heading through the curtain and onto the stage. The bright light that shone on him blinded him from seeing anyone in the audience. And just like that, he bowed, took his seat, and took in a deep breath.

Like this, he could pretend he was back in the Rockbells basement. If he closed his eyes, he could even imagine the faint hum of the water heater and the rugged smell of mildew.

And he played. And he sang. And the audience listened quietly to the different tones and keys being played and the way his left hand played bass while his right played the lead. The way his voice rose and fell with each cue and the gruff sound that Ed realized was passion. Maybe he did enjoy piano.

When it was over and he hit the last key, he stood and the applause began. Loud and wild, whistles and shouts all trying to be heard the loudest. He bowed once more and tried to keep the blush off of his face as he walked back behind the stage.

"Like a true prodigy" he heard the general say as he took center front.

At the end of the ceremony, Edward walked into the dining hall as instructed to be introduced to the guests.

"Edward!" He heard someone call. He turned, but didn't recognize them. "Great job tonight! That was amazing"

And just like that, multiple people began to praise him. And he smiled sheepishly and politely thanked them for the compliments.

"Fullmetal!" This voice he did recognize, and he turned to greet his commanding officer, "you did a great job out there. I definitely didn't expect it"

Edward raised an eyebrow, "You're complimenting me? I thought you thought my ego was too big" and with that he smirked.

Roy sighed and shook his head, "Praise is given where need be. This is something I asked you to do and you did above and beyond my expectations, therefore, I'll praise you. Just don't get used to it"


	5. Resemblance

Timeline: ~Slightly before Liore

Outline: Ed tries his best to keep the family resemblance at a minimum

Edward leaned closer to the mirror as he held the knife to his face.

"Brother, time to go!" Al shouted just outside.

"Just a minute" he replied, scraping it across his cheek to rid any hair.

"You don't have time to shave!" Al cried, knocking again. "The train leaves in ten minutes"

"I'd rather catch the next one than skip this" Ed countered, finishing up his face. Alphonse left the door and Edward finished in peace. Once his face was clean, he splashed water onto it and dried it with a towel before putting his shirt back on.

As he exited the bathroom, he saw Alphonse sitting on the floor across from the bathroom.

"We missed it" Al said, glumly

"Don't worry about it, we can catch the next one"

"Why are you so insistent to shave everyday anyway?" Al asked, standing up and following Ed through the small hotel room to the kitchenette where Ed poured himself a glass of water. He downed the whole thing before practically slamming the glass on the counter. He glared at it for a while before answering.

"I don't want to look like Hohenheim"

Al gasped quietly at the mention of their father. "Why not?"

"Because!" Ed shouted, looking up at him. His eyes softened and he sighed before continuing. "Because I already am looking more and more like him every day. I don't want to have a beard to make the resemblance even more obvious"


	6. Agreed

Timeline: Not long after Roy got his sight back

Outline: with files missing, it leads Roy to a surprising, yet pleasant conclusion.

The team was in chaos. Files ordered by Furher Grumman were supposed to be located and in his office in thirty minutes. That was twenty minutes ago. Those files were currently somewhere in the stacks of papers on Roy Mustangs desk. Therefore, the entire team was pulling file after file off of the pile and looking through it.

"I give up, it nowhere in here, boss" Havoc complained as he sat up from where he was bending over a stack.

"It has to be!" Mustang assured, scanning through yet another wrong one.

"Found it" Riza said, holding a file to the sky. Everyone sighed in relief and fell back into a more relaxed position.

Roy took the file and handed it to Fuery. "Take these to the Fuhrer, please"

Fuery nodded and quickly left the room.

"Good job, lieutenant" Roy praised as he set to stacking the piles in his lap on the desk.

"Yeah, Colonel Mustang should be glad you were here" Breda smirked.

"You guys are perfect for each other" Havoc said, "like two peas in a pod"

"You're right, Riza, you should marry me" Roy said with a pleasant smile.

Riza was quiet for a second before smiling lightly and nodding, "agreed, when's the wedding?"

And just like that, Roy realized Riza was serious and smiled like an idiot before turning to his paperwork, "whenever you're available"

It seemed the rest of the office didn't realize the sincerity of it all and laughed and joked about it the rest of the day.

Boy were they surprised when, six months later, they were the best men at their wedding.


	7. Dancing to the Radio

Timeline: Edward and Winry's wedding night

Outline: Edward gets a little nervous when it comes to tradition.

Tonight was supposed to be a special night. It was supposed to be romantic and full of love. It was their wedding day, after all. Wasn't it normal for newlyweds to make love on this exact night? Didn't it signify something special?

Never once had Winry expected Ed to suggest they listen to the radio as if it were the most interesting idea in the world.

"Why?" She asked as he carried her into the nice hotel room.

He gulped hard and that's when she realized it - he was nervous. "I-I just thought it'd be fun" he stuttered, avoiding eye contact as he set her down on the couch.

She smiled. It was so Ed-like, "okay, but only if we can do it in our pajamas"

"D-d-do what?!" Ed asked, jumping away slightly. Gosh, he was so scared.

She laughed lightly, "listen to the radio? And you have to dance with me"

Ed chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I'd love to dance with you, Winry"

And that's how they ended up spending their first night married, in pajamas, sitting on the couch in their honeymoon suite or dancing to a song that played on the radio.

This same nervousness followed Ed all the way into their second week of marriage. Him constantly finding excuses to not make love to Winry each night and Winry smiling and reassuringly saying they could do something else. It worried her a little bit.

It must've been the meeting Ed had with General Mustang that changed his mind. Because that same night, rather early, he set out a mission and together, they did something both amazing and wonderful.


	8. Dog Tags

Timeline: no specific time.

Outline: Memories of a dog tag.

Riza stared at herself in the mirror as she slipped her buttskirt on over her pants. She paused as she heard the rattle of the dog tag around her neck. One had always been there since she joined the military, but for some reason, her mind chose now to pick back the memory of when Roy had given her his. And in that same moment she had given him hers.

She smiled once and grabbed it, holding it to her forehead as she said a quick prayer of safety over the real owner of the dog tag that held the name ROY MUSTANG.


	9. Bragging Rights

Timeline: ~two years after the promised day.

Outline: winry has a secret to tell, but her mind is making up scary scenarios.

Edward and Winry sat on a bench at the train station waiting for the westbound train to central to arrive. Winry was riddling on about 'don't forget to oil your leg' and 'you'll call me right?' and 'hurry home, I'll miss you'.

It was honestly normal for any girl to do that. Especially now they were married, it had been almost a year now and they seemed to still be in that newlywed stage.

"And, Ed?" Winry asked, looking over to him. "Are you even listening to me?"

Ed turned to look at her, "Of course I am."

"When you find out why Mustang wants you, please let me know. I don't see why you're going. It's not like you're in the military anymore. He has no command over you whatsoever-"

"Winry, you're rambling again"

She stopped and looked down to her feet. The sound of a whistle in the distance alerted the Elrics of the trains arrival and both stood.

"I'll call you as soon as the train gets to the station" Ed said as he headed across the platform.

"Wait, Ed!" Winry said, wincing slightly at the screeching of the breaks.

"Yeah?" He asked

"I have to tell you something" she said, her brow furrowing as her hands made way to her stomach.

"Well, what is it? The train will be leaving soon"

"I..." She hesitated. How would he react? "I'm pregnant"

It all paused. Ed's eyes widened and his jaw slackened and he stuttered to find the right words. "W-w-why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"I haven't known that long. Besides, I wasn't sure how you'd react!" She cried, tears beginning to glisten her eyes. Stupid hormones. "I was scared!"

"Scared of what? That I'd leave you?"

Her silence answered his question. And he sighed before walking closer and pulling her into a hug.

"Winry Elric, I love you. I would never leave you. You're pregnant" he pushed her to arms length, "I must say, I'm surprised, but that's incredible" his smile was huge and he kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad" she said, blinking back the tears. The train whistled signaling one minute until departure

Ed looked back at the train, "I have to go now. I'll call you as soon as I can" he smiled again and kissed her, "I love you"

And with one final goodbye, Edward left Winry on the platform to board the train. Boy was he going to brag to Mustang.


	10. Oh the Irony

Timeline: 15 years after the promised day

Outline: Roy decides to give his best friend an update on the world around him.

A sigh escaped his lips as he took a seat crossleggedly across from the grave stone. The stone was chopped in places and the ink inside the engraved letters beginning to fade, but it was still nice.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" He asked, looking to the sky where the sun shone brilliantly and there were barely any clouds to hide under.

"It was beautiful last Sunday too. It wasn't at all compared to Elicia though. The dress was gorgeous and she had pretty white pearls wrapped in her hair" he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and looked at it for a moment before setting it by the stone.

"She asked me to walk her down the aisle. I hope you don't mind. I figured you wouldn't want her to walk alone"

Roy smiled faintly. "I have a feeling you would have liked this guy too. The way he looks at her is like she's a goddess. It was endearing to see.

"And Gracia is doing well. She was knitting the other day when I visited her. She said it was a blanket for Alphonse's first born. Mai is nearly eight months now. It's kinda weird to see the boys married and with kids now, you know? I mean, it seems just yesterday Ed was a rowdy teenager with height issues and Alphonse was a small voice in a big body, but now their grown and doing well.

"They said they were planning on coming over to visit us sometime after the baby is born. I'm looking forward to it. It's been too long"

Roy sighed and leaned back on his arms. "There's talk that Grumman will be retiring soon and that I'll be next appointed. I hope so. It'd be a great change of pace with Ishval being rebuilt. Speaking of Ishval, Scar settled down too. She's a pretty young girl. He changed his name too. It was something in his native tongue, I can't ever pronounce it, but it's good that he's…well, you know.

"Riza's doing great. She seems to finally be getting used to being a stay at home mom. I sometimes wonder if she regrets quitting the military so we could be together. She says no, but it doesn't stop me from wondering. The kids are good. The eldest is already three. And the youngest took her first steps yesterday.

"I still wish you could've been there. At the wedding, I mean. That's okay though, it was only a simple one with our closest friends and family.

"Maes, I know I ask this every time, but do you think you could forgive me? Because I miss you so much and wish you could be here right now"

Roy looked up to the sky. He must've been here at least an hour, if not two.

"Well, Maes, I'll be back soon. Maybe then I can tell you about Alphonse's kid or Elicia's relationship"

Mustang stood, grabbed the photos from next to the stone, placed them in his pocket, and headed back to his vehicle, chuckling at the irony all the way.


	11. Cuddling

Timeline: Five years after the promised day

Outline: Winry is woken by a nightmare. The problem? It wasn't her own.

It wasn't necessarily the sniffling that woke Winry up. It was when the body next to her began to tremble and whimper.

This wasn't a new ritual. No, this had been happening since the beginning of their marriage. At that time, she would've woken him up and he would've apologized and not slept the rest of the night.

Now though, it was different. She knew how to handle this.

Winry turned and scooted closer to Ed before wrapping her arms around his torso. She placed her ear to his back and listened to his heartbeat as she began to hum softly. Her voice was scratchy from sleep, and every once in a while, it was exchanged for a yawn.

She stayed there until Ed's breathing and heartbeat were back to normal before relaxing slightly and closing her eyes.

She was barely awake when she felt Ed grab her hand and intertwine his fingers with hers.


End file.
